


Expecting Yet Unexpected

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When Molly announces that she's pregnant, Sherlock takes it badly at first but quickly comes around.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 32
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aphrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrael/gifts).



>   
> 

Molly stared at the pregnancy kit wand in dismay. “Pregnant” was bright and clear, the result she had hoped wouldn’t show. _How on Earth do I tell him?_

The man in question was Sherlock Holmes, her boyfriend of over a year. They hadn’t talked about children or marriage, and she had no idea how he would react to such news, but she knew it wasn’t likely to be good.

_He loves Rosie,_ she reminded herself. _So it’s not as if he hates kids. But doting on someone else’s kid isn’t the same as having your own. Ugh… How did this happen? No, wait, I know how this happened. I just don’t know how we could’ve been so careless._

The two of them had started dating shortly after Sherrinford, and it wasn’t long before their mutual passion took them to the next step. Making love with Sherlock was everything she dreamed it would be and more. He was, simply put, the best lover she’d ever had – giving, passionate, thoughtful, surprisingly talented, and with more stamina than she expected.

_Not to mention the fact that we’re frequently laughing in bed,_ she thought fondly as she walked to the kitchen. _I’ve never felt so comfortable with a man. And seeing Sherlock finally so happy, it’s more than I ever dreamed._ She sighed quietly. _But just one night without a condom and it could all come crashing down._

Part of her wanted to go to Baker Street now and tell Sherlock but the rest of her decided to wait until he came to her. She knew it wouldn’t take long – Sherlock’s need for a bolt hole had only grown since Sherrinford. While she waited, she made an appointment with her gynecologist then made herself a cup of tea.

Molly had just started to binge watch _Glee_ when she heard Sherlock come in. He tossed his Belstaff onto a nearby chair then plopped onto the sofa next to her, grinning.

“Found the missing Picasso, the thieves are on their way to gaol now. I’ve got about thirty minutes before I crash from the lack of sleep, so what do you say to a shared bath?”

She couldn’t help a smile. “While that does sound lovely, it’ll have to wait. There’s something we need to talk about, Sherlock.”

He raised an eyebrow. “That sounds serious. Did something happen while I was on the case?” He gently took her hands.

“I found out something.” She looked down at their joined hands.

“Something bad?” Sherlock asked gently.

“Possibly.” She took a deep breath then looked at him. “I’m pregnant.”

Never had she seen him go into Buffering Mode so quickly. He stared at her, blinking, unseeing, for several minutes and she decided that it was better to just leave him to come to his senses again on his own.

She was making another cup of tea in the kitchen when she heard him in the hallway.

“Sorry, Molly, I have to go, Lestrade needs me.”

Suspicious, she stood in the doorway. “He can’t have another case already.”

“Did I say Lestrade?” Sherlock asked as he hurriedly put on his coat. “I meant Mycroft.”

He was lying. She knew it and she knew that he knew that she knew it. Still, she let him. _He’s not ready to face the news._ “Call me when you can?”

“Of course.” After a moment’s hesitation, which absolutely killed her to see, he came over to her and kissed her cheek before leaving.

Overcome, Molly sat down on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest and started to sob.

* * *

Sherlock knew he was panicking but he didn’t know what else to do, he had to get out of there. He hailed a cab and gave the driver’s John’s address. His best friend would be able to calm him down, something that was normally Molly’s job. Images of the pain in Molly’s eyes haunted him the entire ride. He’d give anything to take the pain away, but the idea of a baby, of fatherhood, was too much for him.

_I’m not ready…_

John answered the door with two-year-old Rosie on his hip. She grinned when she saw Sherlock while her father scowled. “Already?” he asked. “I only just got her from Harry’s.”

“Not a case, it’s Molly.”

Just as Sherlock expected, John went straight into Doctor Mode. “Is she alright?”

Meanwhile, Rosie lit up at her godmother’s name. “Aunty Molly!”

He could only manage a faint smile at the toddler before he looked at John. “She’s alright, she just … she had some surprising news for me.”

John raised an eyebrow before turning and leading the way to the kitchen. “I was about to feed Rosie ... or do you want to?”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him. “What do you know?”

John put Rosie in her booster chair at the kitchen table then turned to him. “She asked me which home pregnancy test was the most accurate. Doesn’t take a genius.” At Sherlock’s eyeroll, he added, “So I’ll ask again, do you want to feed Rosie? You need all the practice you can get.”

He looked from Rosie back to John. “I suppose you’re right.”

John smirked. “It’s been known to happen.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes before dutifully making Rosie’s lunch – a cheese sandwich and a cup of juice. Just like Molly had done the last time the two of them had babysat Rosie, he cut off the crusts then cut the sandwich into quarters to fit the toddler’s small hands before setting the small plastic plate and cup on her high-chair tray. Rosie giggled then started eating.

John sighed. “I’m assuming you panicked, which is why you’re here and not celebrating with Molly.”

“Got it in one,” Sherlock muttered. “The thought of a baby is terrifying.”

“Okay, why?” John’s tone was patience itself, Sherlock assumed he got it from his therapist. “Is it the idea of having a baby with Molly?”

He glared at him. “Of course not, she’ll be an excellent mother.”

John grinned. “Then why?”

“I’ll be a poor excuse for a father.”

“Your dad did well enough.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “You’ve met all three of his children and you can still say that?”

“Eurus wasn’t his fault and I get the feeling Mycroft raised himself once he was old enough to tie his own shoes. That just leaves you.”

“Yes, and look how well I turned out,” Sherlock muttered.

John smirked. “Do you really think someone like Molly could love you if you hadn’t turned out alright?”

That finally cut through his panic. “I suppose not…”

“So, quit hiding out here and go apologize to that amazing woman before she makes you sleep on the sofa every night until the baby comes.”

Feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Sherlock grinned as he thanked his friend, said goodbye to the Watsons, then called for a cab as he left. There was somewhere he needed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly woke to the sound of someone shouting her name then felt two fingers on her carotid artery. She opened her eyes to see Sherlock hovering over her, his eyes full of concern.

“What the-” She raised her head and realized she had fallen asleep where she had been crying. “Oh.” She sat up, Sherlock quick to help her. “I’m fine, really. I guess I cried myself to sleep after you left.”

Without a word, Sherlock picked her up in a bridal carry and didn’t let her go until she was safely sitting on her bed.

He sat down on the edge, unable to take his eyes off her. “You’re sure you’re alright?”

Molly rolled her eyes. “Yes, Sherlock. I was … emotionally exhausted after you left and fell asleep. I’m fine.” _What I don’t know is why you came back._

He nodded, satisfied. “Forgive me, Molly. I panicked for no good reason. It took talking to John to make me realize that, as terrified as I am over the prospect of being a father, you must see something good in me.”

“I always have,” she said, and if her smile was a bit watery, well what of it? It matched her eyes at that moment. “For what it’s worth, I think you’ll be the best father – I’m the one who’s going to be awful.”

“Hush, you’re perfect, you’ll be perfect. In fact, you’re too perfect – perfect for the baby, and,” he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a black velvet ring box, “perfect for me.”

Molly swore she felt her jaw hit the bed as she stared at the box. “Sherlock-”

“And this isn’t because you’re pregnant,” he went on. “I’ve indulged the idea since Sherrinford. I just … I needed the right catalyst, I suppose.” He opened the box, revealing a yellow emerald-cut diamond surrounded by small round white diamonds. “I’ve had this in a drawer for months now.”

The tears in her eyes spilled down her cheeks as she stared at the ring. “Oh, Sherlock…” She suddenly launched herself into his arms and he caught her easily. “YES!”

Sherlock chuckled as he held her close. “You didn’t even give me a chance to ask.”

Molly pulled back just enough to grin at him. “Then ask, you silly, wonderful man.”

He grinned at her. “Will you marry me, Molly Hooper?”

“Yes, Sherlock Holmes.” She kissed him deeply then grinned even wider. “Now that that’s out of the way, I need you to shag me until neither of us can stand.”

Sherlock chuckled. “Your wish is my command.”

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sherlock watched his fiancée sleep beside him in bed. His heart swelled at the thought of the two of them getting married and starting a family. _Hopefully, after this one comes along, she’ll agree to one or two more._ He reached out to lightly stroke her hair, not wanting to wake her but feeling the need for a physical connection, even after all the sex.

His mobile rang and he answered the call quickly. “Yes, Mycroft, what is it?”

“I simply wanted to offer my congratulations to you and my condolences to Dr. Hooper,” his older brother said, sounding mock-wounded.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I’ll be sure to pass along your condolences.”

“Yes, bringing a Holmes into the world isn’t easy, according to Mummy – large heads and all.”

He scowled. “Do I even want to know?”

“The agents assigned to watch Dr. Hooper noted her purchase at the chemist’s then observed you leaving her building and racing back, both times like, and I quote, your arse was on fire.”

Sherlock huffed in annoyance. “I take it you also noted the ring I bought.”

“Of course,” Mycroft said smugly. “Honestly, Sherlock, if you don’t want me to know something, don’t use your laptop.” His tone softened. “I’m proud of you – you’re finally growing up and settling down.”

“ _Et toi_?”

He imagined Mycroft rolling his eyes. “Not all of us were meant for the domestic life.”

Sherlock smirked. “Have you told Anthea that?”

“She would never dream of mixing personal and professional.”

“Did she tell you that? I’ve seen the way she looks at you, especially when you’re giving orders.” There was a pause on the other end and Sherlock knew his brother was thinking it over. “Talk to her, Mycroft.”

“Since when did you become a relationship expert?”

He smiled down at his fiancée, who was blinking up at him sleepily. “Since Molly Hooper agreed to become the main focus of my life.”

“Of course,” Mycroft muttered, then he paused again. “Do you really think Anthea-”

“Yes,” Sherlock cut in, annoyed. “It’s close to her birthday, take her on a sex holiday somewhere. Make it Vermont, she loves mountains.”

“I’ll … consider it.” There was another pause. “Sherlock?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” Actual gratitude was heard in his voice.

Sherlock grinned. “Don’t mention it, really.” He ended the call then smiled down at Molly. “Sleep well?”

She smiled up at him. “Yes, but I must still be dreaming – you were actually civil to Mycroft?”

“Stranger things have happened.”

“Mmm.” She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, murmuring, “More.”

Sherlock chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. “I’ve read that some pregnant women experience a higher sex drive.”

“Mm-hmm, and you’ll reap the benefit of it.” Then she kissed him and there was no more talking for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end. Thank you, readers!

The length of their engagement soon became a point of contention. Molly wanted to get married before she started showing – “The world doesn’t need to know this is a shotgun wedding, Sherlock.” He, on the other hand, wanted them to take their time and make everything perfect – “I’m only doing this once, Molly.”

It was Molly’s maid of honor Meena who found the common ground by pointing out that an empire waist gown would hide a small bump, buying them enough time to arrange everything to Sherlock’s satisfaction. Best man John and head groomsman Greg pitched in whenever they were available.

In between dress fittings, cake taste tests, and deciding on invitations, Sherlock accompanied Molly to every doctor’s visit. She was both surprised and gratified by how hands-on he insisted on being during the pregnancy – buying and reading every pregnancy book he could find, being at her side for every bout of morning sickness, gleefully informing her on how big their baby was currently, and indulging in her every craving, no matter how weird or disgusting.

For practicality, they decided that Sherlock moving in with Molly and keeping Baker Street as his office was the best decision. Mrs. Hudson didn’t mind, especially since it greatly lessened the chances of Sherlock shooting up the walls again. He still climbed through the bedroom window at all hours, which amused Molly more than anything else, though she did wonder at times if he managed to lose his key and was too embarrassed to admit it.

* * *

They had just made love one lazy Sunday morning two weeks before the wedding and Sherlock’s head was laying on her hip, one long-fingered hand lightly rubbing her abdomen as he talked to the baby, something that was becoming more and more common.

“Now, you’re going to forget everything you just heard, aren’t you?” he murmured, a corner of his mouth curved into a half-smile. “The language and theme were definitely not child-appropriate.” He let out a sound not unlike a purr when Molly threaded the fingers of one hand into his hair. “Suffice it to say, your Mummy and Daddy love each other.” He turned his head to grin at her. “Very much.”

Molly grinned back. “I don’t think we’ll need to watch what we say around the baby for a while, Sherlock. Even genius babies don’t comprehend language right away.”

“Still, you never know what they’ll pick up on.” He softly kissed her stomach before crawling up her body, kissing her skin along the way.

As soon as he was close enough, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly. “You’re ridiculous and I love you for it,” she murmured, grinning. “Now, let’s take a nap.”

He grinned back. “You’ve read my mind.”

* * *

Sherlock had promised he wouldn’t take on any new cases from a month before the wedding to a month after, but the Egyptian government came to him just three days before the wedding and begged for his help – someone had stolen the most famous mummy in Egypt and was holding it for quite literally a king’s ransom.

Molly was, understandably, less than thrilled, but she relented when she saw how concerned Sherlock was for the mummy’s condition. “God knows what kind of environment they’re keeping it in, Molly. For all we know, it’s in a bin bag in the back of someone’s car. The deterioration could be irreparable.”

“I should have known all of those Netflix documentaries would lead to this,” she said, amused. “Go on, go find the teenage pharaoh.”

He shot her a grateful grin then kissed her forehead. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Not possible. Take John, he’ll make sure you’re back before the wedding.”

“Right.” He made a point of giving her a proper kiss goodbye before donning his Belstaff and climbing out the window.

* * *

Three days later, Molly stood at the altar, waiting for Sherlock. _It’s almost poetic, really – I spent years waiting for him to get his head out of his arse and he finally did, now I’m here waiting for him to get said arse to the church._

Everyone present jumped when the doors burst open and Sherlock walked hurriedly up the aisle, buttoning his waistcoat and jacket as he went. He grinned at Molly when he took his place beside her. “You look breathtaking, sweetheart.”

She grinned back, relieved. “You don’t look so bad yourself, darling. But if you’re ever late for anything this important again, I’m divorcing you.”

His grin widened. “Fair enough.”

* * *

“You’re doing great, Molly,” Greg said from the driver’s seat as he navigated the London traffic. “Just hold on a little longer.”

“I don’t care how I’m doing,” she fairly growled from the backseat. “I want my husband, dammit! OW!” She clutched her nine months-swollen stomach, praying the contraction would pass soon.

“Mycroft said the helicopter is due to land at Stansted any minute now then he promised his best driver is taking them to Bart’s.”

“I can’t be-fucking-lieve Sherlock took a case just before my due date…” she muttered when the contraction passed.

“Yeah, a little overconfident, there. He’ll learn. And here we are.” Greg brought her up to the door and an orderly helped her into a wheelchair then got her inside.

The doctor had just declared her to be at 10 centimeters when Sherlock burst into the room, already apologizing as he took her hand. Molly took one look at him, cursed a blue streak, then demanded a kiss, which he happily gave.

Minutes later, Mary Violet Holmes made her way into the world.


End file.
